You Read My Diary?
by Lor'sEvilRumour
Summary: What happens when Ron & Harry find Hermione's Diary? REWRITTEN & EDITED SO PLZ REREAD IT! COMPLETE


YOU READ MY DIARY?

It was after dinner on a Sunday night. Harry, Ron & Hermione were sitting around the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Harry & Ron were trying to finish some last minuet homework & Hermione was doing some 'light' reading.

"Well, I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow morning," said Hermione as she hugged Harry & Ron, then went up the stairs & out of site. Ron groaned, "Damn homework, I give up! I'm actually going to take a page out of Hermione's book & go to bed," Ron said as he got up and went to his & Harry's dorm. Harry decided he'd stay & finish the last page of his essay.

When Harry finally finished his homework he was the only one left in the common room. He carefully placed his essay in his bag, stood up & began to walk towards his dorm. Then the fire went out & making the room go pitch back. Before Harry's eyes had time to adjust he walked straight into a table causing Harry to fall over & some books to fall off it.

'Damn it! Stupid table trip me over, ME! The Harry Potter! I could've been seriously hurt. Beats me why they even have the fire on in the middle of summer, couldn't they just turn the bloody lights on?' thought Harry as he got up & lit up his wand. He made his way to the closest bunch of candles & lit them causing the common room to be flooded with light again.

He walked over to the table that he'd knocked over & put it upright. Then began to pile the books back on the table, then he noticed a blue notebook. He opened it up to see the words:

_Hermione Granger's Diary_

_Do not read!_

'Hermione's diary, I wonder what it says. **No Potter restrain yourself, you can't read Hermione's diary, it's wrong.** I'll just read a bit to make sure she's ok & that she's isn't stressed or anything. **I don't think you should. **Shut up!' Harry argued with his conscience. He flipped to the first page to see Hermione's neat writing, it read:

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been about a week since I started at Hogwarts and everyone already hates me! I have no friends, the girls in my dorm are too prissy for my liking & none of the guys will talk to me because I'm ugly & nerdy. NOTE TO SELF: work on decreasing ugliness and nerdyness. The only person that rarely talks to me is Neville and that's only because I helped him find his toad. I've done all my homework and I've finished reading Hogwarts; a History again for the 10th time._

_I'll write soon,_

_-Hermione_

'Why didn't she put a lock or a spell on this?" thought Harry as he flicked through some more pages, and then began reading another entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_A few days ago Harry and Ron saved my life! It was sort of Ron's fault my life needed saving, but I don't care. Now Harry & Ron are my friends and they are really nice and they seem to care about me._

_I finished that 3 foot essay for Snape yesterday, I let Harry & Ron copy my essay, because they hadn't done theirs. I told them off about it!_

_I'm going to bed,_

_-Hermione_

Harry flipped to half way through the book & found a recent more entry:

_Diary,_

_Ron & I had another fight! I hate fighting with him. I love him so much and he just thinks of me as an ugly bookworm, or so he says anyway. I wish I could tell him how much I love him. I think Harry suspects I like Ron, he caught me staring at Ron in History of Magic today. _

_That's another reason I can't tell Ron I like him, Harry would feel so left out if Ron & I got together, not that Ron would ever ask me out. As for Harry I think he likes Ginny, he keeps on flirting with her. It makes Ron sick. Well I hope Harry asks Ginny out soon because she likes him too, they'd be so cute together._

_Tell you what happens later,_

_-Hermione_

"I knew she liked Ron," whispered Harry happily.

"Who likes me?" came Ron's voice from behind Harry. "Uh… nobody," Harry said quickly, trying desperately to find a place to hide Hermione's diary. "But, I just heard you say 'I knew she liked Ron,' & what's that?" asked Ron pointing to the diary. "This? It's just a book on quidditch, it's really boring," muttered Harry, "Can I see?" asked Ron & before Harry could answer or stop him, Ron had already taken the diary & begun flipping through it. "You like Ginny? EW, that's so wrong, ew! HERMIONE LIKES ME! Oh My God! That's so great! Harry, what am I gonna do?" said Ron, "Well, you like her don't you?" asked Harry, "You know I do Harry!" said Ron desperately. "Well what's the problem then? Just tell her!" said Harry as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "TELL HER? Are you mad?" shrieked Ron. "Fine then don't listen to me! It's your lost, you know soon Hermione will see there is no hope for her ever being with you & she will go off & find someone else! Is that what you want?" asked Harry, Ron stayed quiet. "Just tell her! It's Hermione we're talking about it's not like she'll laugh at you. Anyway I'm going to bed sort it out yourself," said Harry as he went off to bed muttering about how Hermione was going to hex him into next Wednesday.

Ron sat down on a couch & sat in deep thought, staring at the diary. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear someone else enter the common room & walk over to him. "Hey Ron, can't you sleep eith… Is that my diary?" asked Hermione when she noticed Ron holding a book that looked an awful like her diary, "Uh…no," he stuttered, being knocked out of his trance. "YOU READ MY DIARY?" she yelled. Ron thought desperately of a way to get out of this pickle, "Harry read it too," said Ron quickly, 'oh great know Harry is gonna hate me too!' thought Ron. "Oh & just because Harry reads my PRIVATE diary, that makes it ok for you to read it, does it?" yelled Hermione. "Uh… no but-" Ron was cut off by Hermione, "That's right! How could you?" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. With that she took off up the girl's staircase.

Ron stood there for ages then finally realizing what had happened, "Shit!" said Ron, mentally kicking himself. 'I blew it this time, what am I gonna do? What would Harry say? **Something like: what are you waiting for? Get up there & say sorry & tell her how you feel! **Yep that's exactly what Harry would say, **you know he's right! **Fine, stupid Harry, he's always right," thought Ron as he made his way to the girl's staircase, but as his foot touched the first step the whole staircase turned into a slide. There was a yell & before Ron could move a familiar figure bashed into him sending him & the person crashing to the floor in a heap.

"Ron?" came a girl's voice.

"Hermione?"

"What happened? Are you ok?" asked Ron suddenly losing his nerves.

"Yes, I was standing on the top step & all of a sudden the stairs turned into a slide & I slipped. But, Ron I have something really important to tell you!" Hermione began, but before she could tell him what she wanted to, he had bent down & kissed her right on the lips. "I'm sorry, 'Mione," he said. Hermione then spoke, "I was just going to tell you that you really need to take shower, but what you did was better & I'm sorry for over-reacting, it's just I didn't think you'd ever like me as more then a friend & when I found out you read my diary I thought you'd laugh at the fact that I liked you," she exclaimed as she & Ron got up off the floor.

"So I'm off the hook?" asked Ron, "God no! You owe me big time, you're on the hook for the rest of your life!" she said seriously then smiled & hugged Ron.

"Hermione, I love you," he said quickly, Hermione looked at him & said, "I love you too, just don't ever read my diary again or I will hurt you!" she let go of Ron & added "I'm going to bed, good night," she said giving him a peck on the lips. Then she & Ron went up to their dorms, little did Ron know Hermione was planning to find his diary.

**There you go! i edited this story! i did it for my readers so if you read this story before plz re-read it!**

**thanks R&R**

**-Lor**


End file.
